A Little Thing I Have Been Waiting For
by xxKeepOnDreamingxx
Summary: A lemon for Kyoya and my Nii-chan's OC Suki :D


**Name: Suki **

**Age: 16 (Kyoya is 17)**

**Likes: Books anime mange food and pandas **

**Dislike: Rapist bald men and moths **

**Crush and her Boyfriend: Kyoya**

**Anime: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Hair: Black with Purple in it**

**Eyes: Green :3 **

**Suki and Kyoya were walking down the main street of town they had just come back from a concert. **

"**Suki don't you think we could maybe go home?" Kyoya said as they were walking.**

"**Well if you wait for a little bit longer then you can have a surprise when we get home. And I am telling you this now…my pants aren't wet because of the hot concert room…" she said with a smile as she walked ahead. Kyoya blushed and grabbed her hand and didn't look at her. He know that she was just teasing him but still… She was to beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He started to wonder if she looked just as beautiful naked…. But that was a different story.**

**It started to down pore outside so Kyoya ended up having to have Suki stay the night instead of just coming over for a little while. When they walked into the door Kyoya saw a that the message button was flashing of the phone. The message was from his twin sister Carina. He pushed the button and it was her voice and he could hear Tamaki in the background looking for god knows what. And she said… **

"**Hello my beloved bother! :3 Tamaki and I are going to going to see a movie you know it. It's called "Tangled." Him and I will be back late cuz we are going to eat some dinner at his place…so…DON'T WAIT UP! OH! And don't rape Suki-nii-chan! And if you do I will be VERY mad D:. And I will come after you with a lead pip and you know that I am not joking with you Onii-san! I love you and nii-chan and if you and Suki get hungry there is some food in the fridge. Big brother Deidara is gone to see mom in the U.S and Father is on a business trip with our other 3 brothers so it will just you two for some time till Tamaki and I get back :D! Oh and Tamaki is going to be staying the night ok! You have no say if it what-so-ever ok Nii-san! So I think I said about all I need to say…let me think…" it was quiet for a little bit then Tamaki bursted in. **

"**Don't you worry Kyoya! I will have Rina-chan home before you know it! We will be there around…like 1:00am ok!" **

"**Tamaki we have to got now! Or else we will end up missing the movie! And you know that I don't like to wait for a hour just to get into the next movie!" Carina cried in the background. They both said good-bye and the message was done.**

'**That bastard better have her back before then. Or I know that I will hunt him down and kill him. And what was that thing about raping Suki? It was like Carina-nii-chan had been read his mind or something. I mean is it rape if you want it? Well I guess I don't know if she wants it… ' Kyoya thought to himself**

"**Well looks like it is just you and Kyoya." Suki said to him. That was the best thing that he could have ever heard from her. Her and Kyoya had dated for almost 7 mouths now and the best that they have done was make-out. He really wanted to go the next step with you and he was hoping that Suki felt the same way… **

"**Hey Kyoya did you know that I have never seen your room! Can I see it?" Ok now that was the best thing that Kyoya had heard. But he had a weird feeling about taking her to his room. He didn't know if he could hold out any longer.**

"**Yea. You can its not that much to look at I will tell you that right now." her and Kyoya walked up two things of stairs to get to Kyoya's room. He opened the door and Suki looked around in amazement.**

"**WOW KYOYA IT'S SO BIG!" He was starting to wish she would say that about something else of his. They looked around for a little while longer when they went up some stairs to his bed. Kyoya didn't want anything more then to have her call him to that bed and want him as bad as he wanted her right now. Suki flopped on to his bed. "Kyoya lay down with me!" so he did what his beloved girlfriend told him to do. He lied down next to her. Suki moved on top of him. Kyoya was surprised at that. She lead her head on to his chest. She loved to listen to his heart beat. Kyoya lifted up Suki's head and kissed her. Her wet lip parted giving Kyoya permission to enter it. Kyoya toke the invite. He trusted his tongue inside of her mouth. Their tongues went at it for sometime till Suki needed some air.**

"**I love you Suki you know that right?" Kyoya said to her as he ran his fingers though Suki's long black and purple hair putting his face down into it so that he could smell her silky hair.**

"**Yes I do Kyoya. I love you too." he kissed his cheek. And cuddled into him. "Hey Kyoya can I ask you something?"**

"**Yea. Whatever you want to ask me love."**

"**Why is there a bump in your pants?" this question made Kyoya blush and jump right out of his loving girlfriends arms and off the bed. He stood up facing away from her. He looked down and saw that he didn't have bump in his pants "I was kidding love!" Suki said laughing at him. He turned back around and got back on the bed and was about to lay down when Suki all of the sudden got up and sat on his lap. **

"**But…I can make you have one." she said with an evil smile on her face. Then she gripped Kyoya's face and kissed him hard. She kept on thinking what to do next. She could feel him getting hard. And she know that she was getting wetter then she had ever been. Kyoya started to unbutton her shirt and Suki unzipped her pants. **

**Kyoya placed his hand on her breast and could feel himself getting harder. "Suki are you sure that you want this? We can wait if you want to." Suki just nodded in response. She toke off her top and throw it on the floor. She was not wearing a bra so Kyoya saw her very nicely sized breasts. He flipped them over and kissed her. He grabbed a hold of his glasses and placed them on the table next to the bed. "Suki I want you to tell me what you want."**

"**Huh?" Suki said to him **

**"Say it Suki." Kyoya said to her hugging her close to himself her breast pushing on him. **

**Suki's long strands of hair draped onto her shoulders, her head leaning forwards as she gripped his clothes. His fingers were causing her to whimper and shiver. "Kyoya…I want you."**

**Kyoya grinned; her head nestled between his neck as she moved closer. "That's my girl." His fingers delved down, taking off your underwear. Slipping into her slick opening. He stretched her deliciously, rubbing her clenching walls and listening to her moans and panting. He could feel her coming closer and closer. His mouth trailed down to her neck while his hands skillfully went behind and unbuckled her bra, tossing it over to the side of the room where the rest of the clothing were being thrown to. His mouth trailed to her right peak, toying with it gently.**

**Suki moaned quietly as she felt his mouth sucking and nipping on her areola while his other hand went to her other breast and groped. Every nip and lick sent her wild, shocks going through her to her clit. She gripped his head tight, wanting to feel even more of these pleasurable ministrations.**

**He went over and applied the same pleasure to her other breast, nipping and sucking. He then came up, kissing her deeply once again, his hands coming down removing her panties along with his own clothes and throwing them into the growing pile of clothes.**

**He broke away, gazing into her eyes with a slight smirk on his face. She was absolutely beautiful- heck, even more then beautiful. He continued kissing down her body, murmuring softly as he reached her navel. "Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous."**

"**Kyoya I love you so much…" she said as she was grabbed onto his black hair.**

**Kyoya was about to grab a condom from his dresser when Suki stopped him with a kiss. So he had forgotten all about it. "Suki is this your first time? I mean if it isn't that is ok really I don't care. I just would like to know." Kyoya said to Suki. She looked up at him blushing.**

"**Well…yes it is my first time. I have never really have had a REAL boyfriend other then you so this will be my first time. And what about you? Is this your first time?" she asked as she rapped her arms around her lover.**

"**It is my first time… and I'm so happy that is with you my love…" Kyoya told her. Then he asked her "Are you ready? I want to make sure that this doesn't hurt ok?" **

"**Yea…I am 100% ready Kyoya." with that said Kyoya trusted into his lover. She screamed in pain and happiness. She thought about how good it felt. He kept on trusting in and out getting faster as he went on. Suki could feel a knot in her belly forming. And she could tell that this loving was coming to an end. She didn't want it to stop so she flipped Kyoya over onto his back. This was the only way that she knew that she wasn't going to come just yet. **

**She grabbed a folded of her lovers manhood and put it into her mouth. She started to suck on it and it felt so good for both of them, Kyoya didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold it in. "S-Suki s-stop or I'll come in your mouth and I don't want this to end just yet!" with that Suki relinquished his manhood and got back on top of him. She kissed him and could feel that she was NOT going to last of to much longer**

"**Suki I want to come inside of you. Is that ok with you?" Kyoya asked. Suki nodded yes at Kyoya. Kyoya smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and then trusted into her.**

"**AH! K-Kyoya! That feels so good!" she screamed at her lover as she begin to pant "Kyoya I think I am coming!" she said with a yelled **

**Kyoya could feel that he was also going to come. With two more good trust into Suki they both come together. Kyoya fell on top of her breathing very heavily. Kyoya and Suki kissed one more time. "Suki that was the best feeling in the world Suki!"**

"**I know I kinda wanna do it again but I don't think I can fell my legs…"**

" **Suki I need to tell you something and I don't want you to be mad ok?" Kyoya said to his beautiful girlfriend. He had to tell her he didn't use a condom. Because IF she did get pregnant then she was going to end up asking if he did use one. So he thought that he should just till her right here and now. Then yes what happens down the road. "Suki before we started to have sex I was getting ready to put on a condom but then you kissed me…and I forgot all about it. But I want you to know right here and now that if you do end up pregnant I WILL be there for the baby and you!" Kyoya said looking right her. Suki just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**I know you will Kyoya. That's why I didn't let you put one on. I knew that you would have been there with me though it all…But I am on birth control so it's ok." they kissed again this time getting REALLY into it.**

"**You know I could go for 2nds." Kyoya told her as he started to go for her breast again **

"**OH MY GOD KYOYA I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT THE RAPE NII-CHAN!" Carina yelled as she entered her twin brothers room. Tamaki was pasted out on the floor from the shock. Kyoya and Suki both knew they had some explaining to do..**

**~~~~The End~~~~**

**I hoped you like it nii-chan :3 I love you and marry Christmas to you and your mommy :3. I hope to come down there some day X3 I love you so much well…BYE-BYE!**


End file.
